


big little brother

by insertsomethingedgyhere



Series: ** little boys ** [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, Implied Past Trauma, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Not Incest, Pacifiers, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertsomethingedgyhere/pseuds/insertsomethingedgyhere
Summary: Gerard's not always the big brother, after what happened.





	big little brother

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this on my hellish vacation w my racist, narcissistic, alcoholic grandma who has no idea how to deal w a trauma victim. so i wrote this and its lightly implied but they are both trauma victims! age regression is a coping mechanism! its NOT incest! (also, notice how i didnt put age play in the tags bc that is a kink. this is sfw. so please dont comment saying otherwise thanks)

"Bu' 'm 'our big bwuver," Gerard mumbled behind the pacifier, a light flush on his cheeks. He'd always be embarrassed when he was regressed around Mikey, even if he couldn't really understand why in his headspace. It wasn't like Mikey cared, though—he went through the same shit Gerard had, and they were brothers, and if this was what helped Gerard deal with it, then Mikey would appeal to him. It had always been like that, and it always would be.

Mikey smirks a little bit, mussing Gerard's hair a bit as the boy leaned his head against Mikey's shoulder. Gee scowled and pulled away a little, but after a moment, thumped his head right back where it was. "I don't think you're the big brother right now, though. I think you're the little brother."

Gerard makes a tiny whiny noise. Mikey was totally better at taking care of him than Mikey should have been, really. That's what Gerard thought, anyway. Mikey usually didn't like little kids very much. "Nuh." Gee wants to crawl away from Mikey a little bit but he won't because he wanted cuddles a lot. Well. He wasn't sure if Mikey was gonna give him those, but he was still getting little hugs and that was good. Even if Mikey was mean. (Well. Not really. But he was being mean right now, Gerard thinks.)

Mikey wraps the arm Gerard had been lightly leaning on around Gerard's waist, pulling the shorter boy closer. Gerard squeaks a little, and Mikey snorts. "You're being silly," he says casually, like he always was. Kind of like he was talking about the weather, or something. Because yeah, he maybe was Gerard's 'caregiver' of sorts, but he wasn't gonna be all lovey and shit. He was gonna be cool. Lovey shit could be saved for people who weren't related to Gerard, thank you very much.

Gerard huffs and kicks his leg out just the tiniest bit, and when Mikey does nothing but raise an eyebrow, Gerard punches Mikey in the shoulder. Gently, of course, but still. "Hey. No. You don't hit, Gee," Mikey says, taking away the arm that had been holding on to Gerard. He immediately softened at that, though, hugging Mikey's arm tightly and sort of bopping it with the pacifier in his mouth, like some gesture of apology, or something. "C'mon, you gotta say it out loud, kiddo."

Gerard halfheartedly mumbled something barely intelligible, so Mikey slipped the pacifier out of his mouth, which gave him a response of a string of whimpers and little moan-like sounds, as well as some grabby hands as Mikey held the plastic right above Gee's head. Mikey couldn't really help the quiet chuckle that left his lips at that. Gerard was further irritated by this. "Okay, sorry. Now you say it."

Gerard's silent for a second, but after that brief moment of hesitation,"Sowwy, Mikey."

Mikey nods, and gives Gerard his pacifier back. Gerard stuffs it into his mouth and starts sucking eagerly. Mikey rolls his eyes, not in a patronizing way, but in a sort of brotherly, amused way. "You're a good little brother."

Gerard's head shoots right back up to give him a stone-cold glare. "No' 'our w'il bwuver. I 'a big bwuver," he says, the pacifier obviously muffling his words considerably. Mikey hugs Gerard into his chest abruptly, making Gee squeal yet again.

"I'm older than you, though. So I'm the big brother. That is how these things work, Gee," Mikey says, his eyebrows raised. Gerard's kinda confused by the last part, but he'd be embarrassed if he said that out loud so he pretends like the last part doesn't exist.

Gerard has to take his paci out to talk, which he doesn't like. He likes his paci. It's a pretty light blue color, and he likes that. Well, he'd rather have a light pink one, but he thinks that maybe Mikey might laugh at him for that so he hadn't asked for one. Maybe he would, sometime. "I not li'ler d'an you, d'oe."

"Well, how old are you right now then, buddy?" Mikey asks, knowing full well that this might not be the best route to go down, but he's willing to risk it. He knows how to quickly resolve things with Gerard, when he's little. He's known Gerard basically his whole life; he knows how to make him better, even when it's some seemingly dumb little thing.

Gerard wants to use his paci again, but he's gotta talk. Ugh. He counts on his fingers for a second to make sure he's got the right answer. "F'wee."

"Three?"

A nod. Mikey holds back his laughter, because if he did laugh right now, he knows that would be a dick move and totally make Gerard cry because Gerard would hate being laughed at for that. He does smile a bit though, and he hopes Gerard doesn't know why, or again, he'll feel like a complete asshole. "Do you know how old I am?"

Gerard looks like he's about to confidently answer, but then nothing comes out. "Uh." He looks a little guilty, so Mikey hugs him again, just in case.

"Well, I'm twenty-two. That's much older than you, isn't it?" Maybe the 'isn't it?' was a little too much, but Mikey's arms were still wrapped around Gerard's torso, so if Gerard did happen to get upset by something there, fixing it would be quick.

Gerard is quiet for a moment. Then,"You're old."

Mikey pokes the back of Gerard's head a little. "Not cool."

Gerard smiles a little and puts the pacifier back in his mouth, and this time, he nuzzles up into the crook of Mikey's neck and lets Mikey hold him, which he normally wouldn't do because Mikey was his brother, but he wanted cuddles a lot, so he would get them himself.

Mikey's a little taken aback, and it flashes through his mind that perhaps Gerard is littler than he'd said, but whatever. This was Gerard, and it wasn't like they hadn't ever shared a bed or whatever before. "You're nice, pal. I love you, y'know."

Gerard smiles, and mumbles quietly,"Wuv 'ou too."

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope you enjoyed this. probably the only platonic age regression fic w way brothers, lol.
> 
> also i would say mikey was slightly ooc but no tbh if this was irl this is probably how he would act? i mean i think so anyway.
> 
> pls leave kudos and or comments!


End file.
